Top of the World
by alphaprincess34
Summary: 3 years have passed since Massie moved to England. Now she's back! She is ready to take on Westchester the same way she took over England, by being herself, but is Westchester ready for her? No, especially since the anonymous blogger known as the OCDiva has dirt on every member of the PC and BB.
1. Chapter 1

The Girls:

Massie Block: Has returned from England and is ten times HAWTER than ever. But not only did she come back prettier but also nicer! But old habits die hard…

Alicia Rivera: kept true to her word. She is reigning alpha at BOCD high school and along her side is her trusted and loyal bf Josh Hotz. But in order to reign she had to do unthinkable deeds. Will she be able to keep her dirty secrets under wraps or will it all let loose thanks to an anonymous blogger.

Dylan Marvil: ditched the pretty committee because she thought she was too famous for them. But was ditching her bffs worth the Hollywood life?

Kristen Gregory: is in an extremely good place. Her parents are rich again, she is doing well in soccer practices, she has all A's, and she is glad to be in the PC with Alicia by her side. But the anonymous blogger is about to shake up her world along with a certain coach's son.

Claire Lyons: is single and happy. She loves being herself and glad she's not judge by Alicia or Kristen. But once she sees Cam move on with the new girl, she suddenly doubts herself.

Dani Campbell: The new girl at BOCD. She challenges everyone on the PC and is set on revenge to a certain raven haired beauty. It helps that she has the dreamy bad boy by her side.

The boys:

Derrick Harrington: is still the male alpha. Not only that but his band with Harris and Cam is taking off. He's super excited, but the anonymous blogger is planning to destroy his life.

Cam Fisher: moved on to Dani because she is the exact opposite of Claire. He likes to rebel but what are his limits?

Josh Hotz: Knows that Alicia is the one but will she still be the one after he finds out her dirty little secrets

Kemp Hurley: Still the same perv as always and gladly embraces it.

Chris Plovert: Left Dylan after she developed a huge ego and is planning to move on with another pc member.

Daniel Campbell: Dani's uber hot twin brother and not only that but he's fallen for a certain amber eyed beauty along with being the Soccer Sister's coach's son.


	2. insecurity

Massie's POV :

"We will arrive in Westchester in approximately 30 minutes." The tired flight attendant mumbled across the loudspeaker.

Massie Block sighed as she glanced over her royal purple pressed on nails. Checking her messages she smiled brightly at the texts she received.

**Diana**: Hope you landed safely luv, MISS YOU TONS. Make sure to buy me the new Marc Jacobs tote xD

**Callie**: call me everyday! If not im going to go insane wondering which heels to wear… SO CALL 3

**Alexander**: If you ever want me to beat up someone, just send a text and he'll be in the hospital in the next 5 minutes:) Take Care.

**James**: Well Queen Bee I'll miss you, but the time has come. Don't have too much fun and please be yourself. I like that version better than the old one. Love you.

Massie looked at the last text message for a minute more. James made such an impact on her. He taught her how to be herself and love life to the fullest. She laughed at how she once believed Hermia's prediction meant that he was the love of her life, but she misinterpreted it. James was an important person she will always cherish, but not in the romantic way.

England had done wonders to her. She developed an open mind to everything and everyone. Her relationship with her parents greatly improved, and she was happy. Going back to Westchester made her uneasy. What if no one remembers her? What if everyone is too good for her? Massie quickly shook her head to rid of those thoughts. Everything will be fine. She smiled at that thought and closed her eyes.


	3. change is in the air

Alicia POV:

"Hey babe." Josh kissed her cheek while all the other girls in the hallway glared with envy.

Alicia had it all. An amazing boyfriend. Check. A group of loyal besties. Check. The number one spot in BADS. Check. She only wished her beloved inspirational alpha was there to witness her achievements.

"Hey Leesh, have you heard of the OCDiva?" Kristen asked curiously.

"No, why do you ask?" Alicia responded.

Claire answered right away, "Apparently its this blog that has gossip on everyone. People think you are behind it since you do know about everyone's secrets."

Alicia was suddenly interested. Who in the world could know more than her. " Well it's not me." Alicia replied, her curiosity piqued, " Want to check it out?"

Claire was the first to agree followed by Kristen.

Massie POV:

The airport was a mess full of people everywhere. Massie sighed as she clicked her ruby red Jimmy Choos wishing she was back in England. As she approached the baggage claim a raven haired girl stopped her.

"May I help you?" Massie asked the strange girl with her slight British accent.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. Anyways I stopped you because I really wanted to compliment you on your heels. I wanted that exact pair, but they don't come out until next year." The raven hair beauty replied.

Massie Block smiled at the girl. She took off her heels and handed it to her.

" Here you go, I really don't need them. I don't like red and I have a purple pair back home."

The girl was in utter surprise, "Th-th- Thank You! Miss…"

"Block. Massie Block." Massie extended her hand.

" Massie? It's me Layne!" The beauty smiled giddiily then pulled Massie into a hug.

"Its been awhile, huh? Tell me, what's going on in your life?" Massie said trying to make small talk.

"Not much. I'm actually moving to Europe in a few hours for an internship. I'm dating Harris Fisher. Ummm, I developed a sense of style my freshmen year. That's pretty much it." Layne replied.

Massie was awed. Layne was going places and she couldn't feel any more happy for the once LBR.

"What about you Mass? Anything exciting?" Layne asked.

Massie suddenly felt embarrassed. She really didn't do anything but have fun. Well she did get into a lot of trouble, but most of them were for misunderstandings.

"Hmm, I did a bunch of charity. I did work then and there. Umm, I basically partied. Not exciting is it?" Massie responded.

Layne POV:

Layne was in awe of the amber eyed girl in front of her. She was so beautiful. She didn't wear makeup and her hair was wavy but she was still achingly beautiful. Layne could not believe how much her enemy had changed. When she asked her about her life in England, she expected Massie to brag about her popularity and her great accomplishments there. Layne was genuinely surprised to see Massie be…. normal.

"You are a totally different person." Layne whispered.

"Come again." Massie asked confused.

"Nevermind. Westchester hasn't changed much. In fact, I bets its even more twisted than last time you were here. Anyways I have to go before my flight leaves without me. Oh and I like this you better." Layne smiled before leaving to her flight. She really did hope that Massie would come back as the same evil witch she was just because it gave Layne a sense of relief knowing that Massie can defend herself, but this new Massie, although incredible, will not survive in Westchester. Then again she is THE Massie Block.


End file.
